


Kagami Taiga is an actual angel

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- im on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami Taiga is an actual angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot for aokaga month. Sorry for the shitty title, I'm really bad at those. I hope you enjoy, and criticism is totally welcome !!

Aomine loves his kid, but it's really difficult when she is like this. They are on the bus on their way to her doctors appointment when she starts whining and crying that she doesn't want to go. Aomine makes many attempts to get his two year old to shut up, as far as saying he will get her a bunch of candy if she is good. She continues to cry, and he eventually gives up. 

A tall redhead stranger gets on the bus, looking at him sympathetically. He smiles down at his daughter, and she immediately stops crying. 

"Eh, how?" Aomine mumbles to himself, looking at the the redheads smile. Oh.. That's how. The face he is making is probably the most angelic face he has ever seen. His daughter turns to Aomine as the man sits down.

"Daddy, was that an angel?" She asks, looking at her father innocently. 

"I think so, princess."


End file.
